


Memories

by indigo_skye5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fun, How I Met Your Mother References, Hux in mention only, One Shot, Pryde mention only, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Rose In mention only, Wedding, Wedding fun, base off of How I met Your Mother episode, cakedecorator!reader, cuteness, dancing on the beach, modern!AU, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_skye5/pseuds/indigo_skye5
Summary: Kylo has to go to Hux’s wedding stag and he’s not looking forward to it. He’s with his friends Rey, Finn, and Poe, when he meets reader. They have an adventure with one goal; have an amazing night and never see eachother again. But they inevitably catch feelings. Will they get through this?...Or basically the plot of the How I met your mother episode “Drum roll please.” Just with reader and Kylo instead.
Relationships: kylo ren x reader
Kudos: 29





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after rewatching HIMYM. I miss it. Plus I thought the episodes plot would make an amazing one shot! Also all italicized is from a third party perspective that focuses on Kylo and his pals Enjoy!- Indigo

Wedding cakes are my specialty. I can’t lie about that. I love creating anything the brides/grooms/and/or bride and groom may want. This wedding was no exception. The Hux and Pryde wedding was a black tie occasion that demanded a clean and yet sophisticated cake. Easy as cake right? 

Well, I’m getting ahead of myself. The morning of the wedding I was putting together the finishing touches when it finally reached my brain that it was a black tie event. I had no black tie attire. “Shiiiiiit.” 

…

_Kylo groaned as he got a text from his date._

_Can’t make it. Sorry :(_

_He sent a quick reply as he brushed his teeth for his coworker’s wedding. Then he got a call from Rey. “We’re on our way out. You guys need a ride?” She asked over the phone._

_“She’s not joining us.”_

_He could hear her sigh from the other end, she was the one who set up the date for him. “I’m sorry. Still wanna go? We could ditch.” She tempted him._

_It was sooo tempting. He didn’t hate Hux, but you could say he despised him. But he was expected to make an appearance at the man’s wedding. “No. I’m still supposed to show up despite not having a date.”_

_“Poe says we’ll be there in twenty, then. See you!”_

_He said, “bye,” and hung up. Then Kylo stared at his hanging tux and groaned again._ At least there’s an open bar _, he thought._

…

  
  


Delivery and attending events usually weren’t that stressful. But my assistant bailed _and_ I didn’t have a gown. I was a small business owner, I didn’t have time to shop! Luckily, I lived above my bakery, and had some leftover clothes from before I was a baker. 

After a shower to get the bakery off of me, I put all three dresses I owned on my bed as I tried to decide what to wear. Option one: yellow sundress that had tiny straps and was long. But it was on the verge of falling apart from wear. I did _not_ need a wardrobe malfunction at this thing. Option two: a red little number I would wear specifically on the rare occasion that I would go out to the club with friends. A little too _sensual_ for a wedding, to say the least. Option three: a purple floral halter dress that could be dressed up with heels. 

I checked the time, seeing I was going to run late, option three would have to do. I got dressed, put on some makeup, got the cake in my van, and made it to the venue just in time. 

…

  
  


_Sitting through the ceremony was fairly easy for Kylo. He was able to drown the whole thing out as he sat meditatively with his own thoughts. Once the cocktail hour had begun though, he started wishing this was over. He was nursing a beer as he waited for Rey and Poe to return from the bar. Finn tried to chat with him._

_“So...the wedding was nice.” Out of their group, Kylo and Finn weren’t the closest. So, the awkwardness between them when it was just them was inevitable._

_“It was.” Kylo politely replied._

_“Can’t believe that Pryde let his daughter marry Hux after all.”_

_Kylo smirked at that. “Yeah.” Pryde was a retired boss of Hux and Kylo. He was a serious man who was protective of his daughter. Kylo couldn’t believe Hux managed to get the daughter of the man who would probably kill him if he only had the chance._

_Then Rey and Poe finally returned with four vodka shots. Kylo wasn’t one for getting drunk, but he played along with the toast. “To the bride and groom.” Rey said cheerily._

_“And the rest of the singles.” Poe said not as cheerily._

_“Here, here.” They took the shot._

… 

The cake was delivered and went off without a hitch. Jenna, the wedding planner, was happy to see how perfect it was. “Enjoy yourself. You have a place card and all that. Plus there’s an open bar.” 

“Thanks Jen.” I said to her as I wandered into the cocktail hour. The venue was gorgeous with lots of white drapery and fresh flowers. _Standard wedding_. I’ve seen quite a few of these.

I walked towards the bar, which was a little crowded, and ordered a rum in coke. I waited for it as a brunette with three buns in her hair said behind me, “excuse me.” 

She wanted to order and I was in her way. “Oh I’m sorry.” I moved out of the way as she ordered four shots. The man behind her looked me up and down. 

I rolled my eyes internally as I waited, hoping he wouldn’t call me out for my more casual outfit choice. I also prepared for a cheesy pick up line. “Did it hurt?” He asked. 

I actually rolled my eyes. “Before you finish, _hell no_.” My drink was ready and took it. I turned the other way as I heard the brunette laugh at her friend getting turned down. I giggled at them as I wandered through the crowd of people. 

  
  


… 

  
  


_“The bride and groom have been married for less than an hour, and Poe’s already been shut down twice.” Rey told Kylo as they were looking for their place cards._

_“Of course he has.” He chuckled. “By whom?”_

_“One lady at the bar wearing a purple dress with the classic, ‘did it hurt when you fell out of heaven’ line. Although couldn’t get through half before she gave him a classic ‘hell no.’”_

_Poe wasn’t far behind them with Finn. He was quick to defend himself. “Mind you two I’ve gotten three phone numbers in the past with that one.”_

_“Everyone knows that one. It’s cheesy at this point.” Finn replied._

_Rey rolled her eyes as she continued. “Then one lady who had a girlfriend.”_

_“Technically he was hitting on them at the same time.” Finn reminded her._

_“Oh so you got shot down three times?” Kylo smirked._

_“Well one of them was for you. So technically speaking, you got shut down too.” Poe said with a cheeky smile._

_“After the last girl, I think I’m done with you guys setting me up for a while.”_

_Rey’s smile dropped. “Sorry again about that. I swear I didn’t realize she was going to bail.”_

_Kylo found his place card and said, “it’s okay.”_

  
  


…

I was at table twelve of twelve. I wasn’t expecting much. Just a good meal and the company of people who were probably placed there last minute or of obscurity too. The photographer sat there too when he was on break, as well as an estranged cousin of the bride. A few others I wasn’t sure about sat too, but tended to float around when they didn’t need to sit. 

I sat with my second rum and coke people watching, as I normally do. The flower girl and the ring bearer were running around playing like best friends, though they had probably only met a few days prior. A sweet song from the jazz band was playing, so I enjoyed seeing a few couples, including the bride and groom, slow dancing. I noticed that the brunette with buns in her hair from the bar was dancing with another man. He was all smiles. So was she. They were laughing at each other as they swayed with the music. 

I also noticed the man who had hit on me earlier was sitting at the table across mine. He was by himself staring at a bridesmaid who was talking to another table. _Should I warn her?_ I thought. I chucked at that and went back to watching the dancers. 

…

  
  


_Kylo returned to their table with two beers. Poe had struck out multiple times that night, and Kylo had started to feel bad for him. “No luck?”_

_Poe took the beer as Kylo sat down. “I’m eyeing that bridesmaid. She’s checked me out several times.”_

_“Why are you talking about her like she’s some conquest? She’s just a person.”_

_“Forgive me that I couldn’t get a date to the wedding.”_

_Kylo chuckled and took a slug of beer, “yeah, well we’re both here single. Why force it? Why can’t you just let it happen?”_

_“Cause in this day and age, you need to find it. Otherwise you're left in the dust.”_

_Then Kylo heard a laugh. From the next table over he saw a girl in a purple dress. From her laugh and her smile, he couldn’t help but stare. She was alone, but enjoying the wedding._ Why was she alone _? He thought._

_“Earth to Kylo.”_

_He snapped back to his friend. “What?”_

_“Go talk to her.”_

_He smirked but shook his head. “I can’t just go up to her.”_

_“Yeah, you can. It’s pretty easy.” Poe said with a grin._

_“I’m not you.” Kylo simply said._

_“Then pretend to be for a minute.”_

_“Yeah that will double my chances.” Kylo took another swig._

_Poe sighed, “just this once, would you just try?”_

…

It was a laugh. A sweet laugh that carried over the music to its own cadence. It made me turn away from the dancing to see him. Just a man. Well a man who was very tall. A very tall and handsome man. He was sitting at the table across with the other guy who had hit on me earlier. I was enamored to say the least. His dark curls just framed his face perfectly and his smile was...it was...

Then he looked up at me. For a tiny millisecond we had eye contact, and I looked away. I sipped at my drink trying to pretend I didn’t see. Then I felt heat in my cheeks. I was blushing? How the hell was I blushing? _What am I? A fifteen year old at a school dance_. My stomach certainly felt like it. 

I looked back to see him staring right back at me, to which he looked away embarrassed himself. _He’s staring at me_ ? _Me of all people_? 

I took a breath. _Wedding goggles_ . It’s a romantic setting. Makes your heart go all a flutter and makes you think that the perfect love story is possible. _Especially_ after a few drinks. I had seen it plenty of times. It happened to me once. And the morning after, after a wonderful time of dancing and drinking, the spell was broken. The person in front of me, someone I barely knew, was in a real light. Heart crushing reality sunk in and made me sober. The perfect person, as I had thought as the night before, wasn’t so perfect after all, and frankly an asshole. 

I shook my head to myself. _I can’t do that to myself again_. 

“Excuse me?” I looked up to see him. The gorgeous man who couldn’t stop staring, who made butterflies in my stomach, spoke to me. 

“Yes?” I felt like a deer in headlights. 

He visibly gulped. He was nervous, not at all as suave as his outward appearance would make you believe. _God, it’s endearing_. “Is this seat taken.” 

The table was empty, for all of my table mates had left for either the dance floor or more food. “It’s not.” I replied. 

Even sitting down, he seemed to be towering. “Mind if I sit for a while, my friend wanted me to come talk to you.” I raised an eyebrow and glanced over to his friend. He was sitting at his table trying to be as nonchalant as possible while talking to another guest, watching our every move. 

“If he’s trying to be your wingman he’s terrible at it.” I said plainly as I looked back at the man in front of me. 

He nodded and chuckled. “Yeah, he kind of is. And he wouldn’t stop trying to get me to talk to you, so I hope you don’t mind that I came over to shut him up.” 

It was my turn to laugh, “not at all.” 

I looked back at the dance floor. It was filled with laughter and dancing. It was a lovely scene that only reminded me of my thoughts before the handsome stranger came up to me. 

…

_Her wit was as striking as her looks. Kylo couldn’t help but be amazed by their, albeit short, interaction. He hardly knew what to say. “What are you drinking?”_

_“Rum in coke.” She took a sip, he noticed that she was wearing a soft pink lipstick._ Of all shades why had that shade had to be the most kissable? _He thought._ What the hell man? Pull yourself together, she clearly doesn’t want to be here as much as you do _! “You like beer?” She asked as he snapped out of his thoughts._

_“it’s a drink. Better than most to drink at a wedding.”_

_“Won’t get you too drunk. It’s events like these where you want to get drunk, but have not so great consequences in the end, if you do.”_

_“Weddings?”_

_She smirked, “it makes you think that love is easy and picture-esque. It either blinds you or just makes you more depressed. Hence the drinking.”_

_“I take it you’re single.” He remarked._

_“Can you tell?”_

_“No, not at all.” He said dryly._

_She laughed. He could listen to that laugh all day. “I call it ‘wedding goggles’.”_

_“Wedding goggles?”_

_“Yeah. When you're at a wedding, poets would call it love in the air, I call it all of those little hopes and dreams about love coming to the surface. And you pair it with meeting someone, you suddenly fall in love with the idea of love. But come the next day, when we all inevitably go back to reality, the spell is broken, and the person you met isn’t as amazing as they seemed.”_

_“Wedding goggles.” He nodded at her, suddenly understanding it all a little more._

_“I mean it’s fun putting them on. You get to enjoy the spell while you can.”_

_Even after the little speech about the scenario in front of them, something about her still entrapped him. The idea of her was becoming more and more sweet in his head. “Makes you wish it would last a lot longer than it actually does.”_

…

I watched his expressions as he thought more about what we both had said. Then it came at me like a lightning strike. “What if it can?” 

He raised his eyebrow at me. “What?” 

“What if tonight, and only tonight, we make it amazing and live in wedding goggles together. No names, not contact information, nothing. We make memories tonight and _never_ see eachother again. It would be untarnished and treasured, so that when we’re old and gray, we can look back on tonight and...have the spell last forever.” 

He grinned like I had just discovered the secrets of the universe. “You really want to do that? Tonight?” 

I smiled back putting down my drink. “Yes. I think it would be wonderful.” 

“Okay then. So, ground rules-“ 

“Well we already said no names.” 

“We can use fake ones.” 

I nodded in agreement, “okay. You can call me...Lavender.” 

I took my hand out to him to shake. He took it, and said, “Call me Ben.” 

We shook hands for a second. “Ben, I like that.” 

Then we heard someone yelling. We both looked up to see the brunette girl rushing over to our table. “Kylo!” She yelled. 

‘Ben’ closed his eyes in disappointment, as he replied to her, “what happened, Rey?” 

The girl was giddy, “Oh Kylo you wouldn’t believe it, but Pryde punched out Hux.” 

We both said, “What?” In unison. 

“I came to get you, Hux actually bleeds, it’s crazy. You have to come, see.” Then she noticed me. She blinked in surprise. “Oh I’m sorry for interrupting, it’s just I gossip with Kylo about these things a lot.” Then the man she was dancing with earlier came up behind her. 

“What now?” Kylo asked him. 

“Just letting you guys know that there’s nothing left to see.” 

Rey pouted a little. “Don’t tell me security came in.” 

“No, but the hotel manager quickly dispersed the crowd. The reception continues.” 

“Are they still going to cut the cake?” I asked on instinct. Though I didn’t _need_ to be there, I enjoyed watching the tradition. 

Rey then quickly turned to her other friend, and said, “Let’s go find out.” She was clearly trying to hint to him to leave ‘Ben’ or Kylo, and I alone. They quickly shuffled off. 

“Well, the name thing is a bust.” 

His shoulders dropped. “Sorry about that. I’m Kylo.” 

I smiled and told him my name. “Still, the offer’s on the table.” 

“What do you want to do first?” He said with a smile. 

I thought for a moment, then said, “do you think they’ll miss _one_ _bottle_ of champagne?” I motioned towards the table filled with them for the wedding toasts.

He looked back. “I don’t think so, but I think we’ll need a distraction.” 

“I can tell the band to make an announcement that someone left their headlights on.” 

“Tell them it’s an old, white Chevy with an orange door.” 

“Wingman’s car?” 

“Oh yeah.” He said with a wink. 

…

_Kylo’s heart raced as he stood near the champagne table. Ready to grab a bottle and run out a backdoor in the ballroom. He watched the girl who had cracked the plan for tonight with absolute delight._

_She ran up to the assistant who stood on the side of the stage. She told him the lie, and Kylo readied to steal a couple glasses as well as the champagne._

_The girl looked back at him and nodded. Then like clockwork, the song ended, and the lead singer announced, “can the person who owns the white Chevy with an orange door check on their car please, someone has reported that you had left the lights on.”_

_Kylo quickly stole the bottle and glasses with ease, though he didn’t get to see Poe panic that he left Bb-8’s (the Chevy) lights on._

_As he made his way through the hallway, he was tacked by a much shorter person in a hug. It was her. “I can’t believe we did that!” He smiled at the sudden contact, but was a little sad when she broke away. “What next?” She asked._

_Then he remembered seeing an empty ballroom. “Follow me.”_

…

I took his hand, for I could barely keep up in his long strides. My heart was all over the place, and I couldn’t believe the night we were having. I was absolutely elated. Then we found an empty hall. The tables and chairs were stacked on one side and on the other were large windows. Only moonlight filtered in. In the center of the room was a grand piano. 

I let go of his large hand as I sat on the bench. “Do you play?” He asked as he set down the glasses and popped open the champagne. 

“I wish, never had the patience for it.” He handed me a glass. 

He took the other and said, “To...memories.” 

“To memories.” I smiled as we toasted and took a long sip. Kylo sat next to me, and I asked, “do you play?” 

“A little.” He smirked. 

I looked at him expectantly, “could you play me something?” 

Without a word, he pulled up on the lip of the piano that covered the keys, and started playing. Sweet, beautiful music swelled into the room as he played. I smiled as I watched his hands play as naturally as if that was what they were meant to do in the world. 

That’s when I realized how close we were sitting. My face was inches from his. The alcohol in my stomach made me want to do something that could break the sweet spell entirely. 

When he finished the song, we sat close together. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to kiss me. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew that we couldn’t, for the sake of the deal we made to each other. 

“Kylo wait.” I scooched back from him a little. “If you kiss me, it would be over. Reality sets in...” 

“Spell’s broken.” He finished for me. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. There’s still a lot of night left. And champagne. “ He smiled softly at me. 

“Yes.” I said as I finished my glass. He poor me some more. “So...tell me about your friends.” 

His hands started playing little melodies as he thought about my question. “Well...the wingman’s name is Poe. The other two are Rey and Finn.” 

“How long have you known them?” 

“I’ve known Poe since I was kid. Finn is a former coworker who’s best friends with him. And Rey...she’s a good friend.” 

I cocked my eyebrow at his sad expression. “What else about her?”

“We dated briefly, but thought that we would be better as friends.” He took another drink. 

“Been there. Done that. But better to have a friend. I’m not so lucky.” 

He nodded, then said, “I have a question: favorite book of all time.” 

I took a moment to think. “Hmm, _To Kill a Mockingbird_.” 

Kylo nodded with approval at me. “Harper Lee. Good choice.” 

“What’s yours?” 

“The Odyssey.” 

“Classics, I’m impressed. Why?” 

“Got me through some hard times as a kid.” 

I smiled at that. No idea why, just made me think he was one of those kids who preferred books to others. I wasn’t that much off. 

….

_After finishing the champagne, they wandered through the hotel. The reception was still going strong, and Kylo wondered what this girl was going to think of next. “I don’t know about you but I’m hungry.”_

_She giggled, “oh I’m starving, but I don’t think they're serving food anymore.”_

_“Too bad.”_

_Then she smiled brightly with another idea. “There’s a burger shack down the street. They stay open all night.”_

_He thought about it. “Would that break the night?”_

_“If we don’t drive. But it’s a quarter of a mile walk. Easy.”_

_He smiled back at her. “Let’s go.” He started heading towards the lobby entrance, but he was stopped._

_“I know a shortcut.” She took him by the hand again, and they went the other direction. At this point, he would follow her anywhere._

…

  
  


I had to take off my heels to keep up with Kylo while walking on the sand. It was dark, but the lights from the hotel made it easy to maneuver on the beach. We chatted about little things as we strolled with the waves making a romantic symphony. _I wish we didn’t meet at a wedding cause this man is something else_. I thought to myself. As I learned more about him, he seemed even more caring and compassionate yet he always seemed to be such a quiet person. He became more and more appealing to my heart. 

Then a sudden breeze picked up, making it very cold. “Shit it's cold.” I said while trying to wrap my arms around myself. 

That’s when Kylo took off his Tux jacket. “Here.” 

I wanted to protest that he would be cold too, but when he draped the thing over my shoulders I warmed up a little. “Thank you.” Was all I said. 

Soon we found the burger shack. We both ordered fries and their cheese burgers with extra burnt onions. Before I could shell out my cash to pay, Kylo gave the man behind the counter his card. “My treat.” He said quietly. 

We sat at the outside seating for an hour or so, munching on the greasy food and enjoying each other's company. Then we turned back the way we came, walking even slower, knowing that the night was coming to an end. A sad ending indeed that neither of us wanted. 

Standing outside of the entrance of the hotel, the Jazz band announced that they were going to play the last song of the night. Soon the music swelled around, I looked up at Kylo not sure what to say. 

“Care for one last dance?” He asked. 

I smiled, “I’d like that.” 

Kylo took his hand to my waist and I held his other one. My other hand draped across his shoulders. We waltz around the dark area staring at each other. His eyes were a dark brown, but when in the golden light of the hotel, they seemed to glow as well in amber. My heart kicked up as our faces were so close our noses were brushing up against each other. 

As the song came to its end, we didn’t want to let go. They stopped but held each other. We stopped swaying and broke our waltz. He held my hands in his. They were warm. “I should probably give you back your jacket.” 

“Keep it. I need a new one anyway.” 

“Okay.”

“Are you sure you want this to end?” He asked quietly. 

“I don’t want the spell to break as much as you do. But I don’t think you would really like me in real life. I’m terrible at returning phone calls and I work too hard, and I don’t wear pretty dresses all the time. I’m more of a t- shirt and jeans kind of person.” 

“I think I could manage. But...I understand. I just...I just think that...that it’s going to break anyway.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows. “Why?” 

“Because I don’t want to watch you walk through that door and never see you again.” 

I thought about it for a moment. “Close your eyes for me, and when I let go of your hands, count to ten.” He stared at me for another moment, not wanting to, but he did anyway. I stared at his tranquil face for a moment. It was so sad that I wouldn’t see it again, but we both knew what we signed up for. 

I gave his hand a kiss before letting go of it. I turned away and walked towards the door. I left him on the beach. Left him forever. And I think it just broke my heart. 

…

_Kylo counted to ten like she asked, and when he opened his eyes, she was gone._ I didn’t watch her leave me _. He wanted to smile at the thought. To be happy for the sweet memories of meeting her and enjoying this amazing night. He had to be, right?_

_Kylo ran a hand through his hair and walked around the hotel to get to the parking lot. There was sand in his shoes and he was a little chilly. He ignored it all as he thought about the night he had with this amazing girl. The girl he’ll never see again._

_“Kylo there you are!” He heard as he found the parking lot. Rey, Finn, and Poe were of good spirits and were happy to see Kylo._

_“Where have you been?” Poe asked as they all walked towards his Chevy._

_“Just had a good time.” Kylo said._

_No one asked about the girl Kylo was with earlier, cause they weren’t even sure how to bring it up. Still they started talking about the night and the gossip of the aftermath of Pryde and Hux’s fight. They ended up crashing at Finn and Rey’s place._

_The next morning, after Kylo fixed everyone breakfast, Rey couldn’t take it anymore. “So what happened last night?” She asked him suddenly as they all lounged in their living area._

_“Nothing.” Kylo said with a mouthful of bacon._

_She crossed her arms. “Nothing? Really? What about the girl you were talking to and disappeared with?”_

_“So that’s where you went off to?” Poe asked._

_“Yeah I disappeared, but_ nothing _happened.” Kylo tried to end the conversation there._

_“Wait a minute, you were gone after-“ Poe suddenly had a realization, “your the ones who made me run to my car.”_

_Kylo smirked at that. Rey grinned, “Okay you have to tell us.”_

_Kylo sighed and told them everything. From the wedding goggles speech to dancing on the sand. “And that’s it. I’ll never see her again.”_

_Finn shook his head, “You're an idiot.”_

_“Finn.” Rey said, trying not to piss Kylo off._

_“What? You find the perfect woman who makes you laugh and have fun. Someone you clearly confided in, and you let her go. You’ll never see her again. You're an idiot.”_

_Kylo shook his head and stood. “Maybe I am. But it’s how it is.” He took his plate to the kitchen._

_He thought about it. Finn was right on every single thing that he said about her. In an instant thought, he let all sense of what he should want go. “I’m an idiot!” He said out loud._

_Finn smirked to himself, finally getting to Kylo. “So what do you want to do about?”_

_Kylo walked back out from the kitchen. “I have to find her.”_

_“How are you going to do that?” Poe asked. “It’s not like you have her phone number.”_

_“Well we have a lot of info still. What’s her name?” Rey asked._

_They spent the rest of the morning and went well into the afternoon going over everything they could think of. Kylo even called Hux. Even that was a dead end._

_“The girl is a ghost. That’s the only explanation.” Rey said with frustration._

_“I’m sorry Kylo.” Finn said. At this point they were all lying on the floor. Tired from the night before and their fruitless search. Then Finn’s phone rang. He picked it up, “hey Rose.” They even texted her if she had any info, knowing that she was part of the wedding party._

_Finn suddenly sat up. “What?” He said to her. “You know who she is?”_

_They all sat up staring at him. Kylo’s heart pounded so hard that he could hear the blood rushing to his ears. “Well?”_

_Finn then said, “she was the cake decorator. Lavender Bakery on 3rd street.” Within minutes they were all piled into Bb-8 and were speeding down the streets._

“ _There it is!” Rey exclaimed as they finally found the bakery._

_Poe parked the truck. Kylo sat there in his old sweatshirt and his heart beating out of his chest. “Should I do this?”_

_“What?” Finn asked._

_“The whole point of last night was to keep those memories untarnished, if I see her again, and...if she doesn’t want me, I’ll be doing just that.”_

_Then Poe turned to him, “Listen to me. You remember what I said last night?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“This is your chance at something good. Something amazing. You can’t just wait for it to happen. You have to get it yourself otherwise...go. Just go in there. For all we know, she could be thinking about you right now wishing that she could see you again too. Have a little courage and go.”_

_Kylo nodded and took a breath. “I’m going.” He opened the door and stepped into the rain._

_He jogged through it to the window of the bakery. And there she was. She was in an apron, covered in flower and her hair pulled up into a messy bun._ God she’s gorgeous _. He took a breath as he grasped the handle of the door._ Have a little courage and go _. Poe’s words repeated in his mind and he finally went inside_. 

…

I went to the shop earlier than usual the next day. I just felt like being alone to work on some new cupcake recipes. I worked the whole day with my phone off and rain coming down on my windows. By the time sunset came around, I was covered in flour and powdered sugar. I wrestled with myself on whether or not to track down Kylo. 

My thoughts were on him most of the day. How he smiled and laughed. How he understood my humor instantly and how we just connected. I felt horrible that I would never see him again.

_It’s not impossible to find him_ , I thought. _Just call Jenna for the guest list right. No that’s stalker territory_. Still...I wanted to see him again. I started working on some icing practice to try to get my mind off him. I still couldn’t. 

Then the bell on my bakery door rang. I looked up and couldn’t believe it for a second. Kylo stood there speechless. He was in some dark jeans and an old black sweatshirt. His hair was dripping from the rain. 

I smiled from ear to ear. “You found me.” I ran into his arms and kissed him. He kissed me back like we were made for it. Made for eachother. 

**Author's Note:**

> PS. New chapter for “Healer and her Knight” coming soon! Like tomorrow!-Indigo


End file.
